choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum Miscellaneous Characters
Platinum Chapter 1 'Stage Manager' He is the stage manager of the Quacking Duck, a local dive bar where you perform on Wednesday nights. He pays you $15 for your gig. His character model resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Bar Patron' When you end your set, he asks the barkeep why it's so quiet. He thinks the jukebox is busted. He shares the same character model as Mr. Silva from High School Story: Class Act. 'Customer' At the Smoothie Star where you work, this customer wants a large soy milk smoothie with mango, kale, guava, spinach, kiwi, passionfruit, avocado, and activated almonds. When you tell her that the blender can't fit that many ingredients, she demands to see your manager. When the blender explodes (or you knock it over), your manager gives her a coupon for her trouble. She resembles Mrs. Crandall. 'Thad' He is mad that he had to be brought to talk to the irate customer. He has you make the smoothie to her specifications and gets mad when it explodes. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart. 'Fiona Syed' She is Avery's publicist. 'Hank' He is Avery's new driver. 'Security' If you go with Shane to catch Avery's performance, afterwards you try to see Avery and the security guard stops you. His character model resembles the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Teenager (female)' If you take Avery to the county fair, people stare at you as you two walk by. The girl asks the boy who is the person walking with Avery. When the boy asks Avery if they could get a picture, she tells you that they'd like you in the picture too. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Teenager (male)' He tells her your name because he recognizes you. He politely interrupts you and Avery, and asks for a picture with his friend. His character model resembles Miles Roanhorse from Big Sky Country. Chapter 2 'Teri' She is the co-host of One In A Million and welcomes you and the other contestants to the auditions. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets and Brenda from Open Heart. 'Phil' Along with Teri, he is the co-host of the competition. He tells the contestants that 999,999 of them will go home. His dad owns the network so he is never getting fired for his brutally honest remarks. He resembles Tad Princeton from the Red Carpet Diaries series and Teddy Jung from The Elementalists. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey IV' Abby is the young girl you talk to if you want to try to make friends with your fellow contestants or scope out the competition. She becomes Ether's pick from the auditions. She resembles one of the versions of the Main Character of It Lives In The Woods, as a child. 'Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III' Abigail is Abby's mother, who stops her daughter from talking to you because you're a plebeian. When her daughter is chosen, she calls Abby a "golden stalk of wheat in this sea of chaff". She resembles Shannon Davenport from The Senior. 'Jaylen Riaz' She is the first contestant on this week's One In A Million. She camped out since 9pm the night before to be first in line. This is her fifth time auditioning; she also auditioned in Des Moines, Milkwaukee and Tulsa. You note that she is about your age. When she catches you exiting the auditorium and you tell her Avery invited you, she tells you that she won't let you ruin her chance. She becomes Ryder's pick. 'Ether' When Avery sneaks you in to listen to how the audition process works, you see the other two coaches. Ether is one of them. If you audition with your broken guitar, she says it's a metaphor for your broken spirit. Her character model resembles Rana. 'Fan' She screams Raleigh Carrera's name, identifying him/her to you. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. 'Fan (2)' She got a tattoo of Raleigh Carrera on her ankle that took 12 hours to do and hurt a lot. Her character model also resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists, but in the version of the female Bartender from a premium scene of Open Heart, Chapter 4. 'TV Producer' He calls your number when it's your turn to audition. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Ellis Knight' He is the founder of Overknight Records. Avery says he is a visionary and a true legend, as well as the man that Avery owes his/her career to. Ellis comes to say that instead of the usual award of a $25000 cash prize, this week's winner will get an exclusive record deal on his label. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Groups